A Terrifying Experience
by Gluttoo4ever
Summary: Really, Ron hated it when he had to follow the Spiders in his second year. So he followed the purple, pretty little butterflies instead. CRACK. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: To my best pals, sorry guys this is crossover…You can still read it if you want to :D **

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own D-Gray Man or Harry Potter, ever… *sniff* It respectively belongs to the world's one and only Katsura Hoshino and the Awesome JK Rowling.**

A Very, Terrifying Experience

Second year of their Hogwarts life was ending soon. The petrified were healed, everyone back, all alright. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the edge of Hagrids Hut, trying to digest the rockcakes they had accepted reluctantly out of courtesy.

"So, we heard Hagrd say 'follow the spiders'." Harry explained. They were in the midst of retelling what had happened when Hermione was frozen in her Petrified State.

"It could have been anything, _anything,_ but it just had to be those...those..._stuff." _Ron gulped.

"Spiders, you mean." Harry added helpfully.

"It could have been, what... Butterflies?" Ron swallowed nervously.

"Butterflies, you say?" Hermione said quietly.

Harry and Ron looked at her quickly, noticing the change in tone. They found her intently gazing at a brilliant violet butterfly, fluttering about in the summer breeze. The butterfly had a beauty that surpassed, easily, all of its kind. It seemed to emit an eerie purple light of its own. It's two upper wings, however, had a picture of an-

"Ace." Hermione muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

"A? Like lots of As?" Ron asked in confusion.

Harry shook his head impatiently. Instinctively, he found himself on his knees, creeping after the butterfly. Hermione and Ron followed suit, too entranced by its beauty to notice they were steadily going deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>Five minutes in, they then realised they were in the forest.<p>

"Oh great." Harry smacked his forehead.

"There's only one thing left, ain't it?" Ron suggested.

Without a word Ron went after the butterfly, before the other two followed after, trying to be as silent as they could.

There was one butterfly, then two, and then the world when purple-black. Discomfort found its way fast towards the trio as they paused in their paths, a slight frown. Slowly, however, the mass seemed to separate as it opened up. And when it cleared, all they saw was a figure at the very end of the meadow.

The trio raised their wands hesitantly as they approached the man.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, his mind going over the possibilities. _Bad guys...Voldemort!_

They went closer before Hermione stifled a little gasp, something Harry nearly did.

The man was definitely European, his tall nose and hypnotizing neon yellow eyes, his skin a strange tinge of gray. Wearing a tuxedo, he swept his hair back, showing of a line of black crosses. In his hand was his top hat, the butterfly resting gently on its edge. A smile was playing at his lips, a cigarette dangling from it.

Hermione's brain was going strangely blank, which never happened. She kept noticing the wrong things, how his legs, so graceful, were crossed; how his greyish red lips were parted as his grinned; how his curly long hair... Hermione shook her head in frustration.

"My name, you say?" His thick European accent was strangely foreign, alluring yet promising danger.

A gasp sounded as Ron eyes opened wide in horror.

There was only a split second pause between the stranger's reply and the gasp yet now the man was ten feet from where he started from. His gloved hand protruded from Ron's chest when Hermione came to the horrible realisation that the man had sticked his entire arm through Ron.

"My name, love?" This was directed at Hermione as she turned crimson red.

"Tyki Mikk, at your service."

A slight bow and a horribly seductive grin sent the trio running away, pure terror on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Tyki?"<p>

"Mn?" Tyki turned to face the speaker.

"What did you do? I heard screaming." The speaker asked, a petite girl with a lolipop asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, Road, nothing."


End file.
